


Tumblr Blogl; ICanLieAboutI

by Seto_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: Red goes and makes a blog for his real feelings, when people follow him he doesn't mind too much. He tries to keep it a secret from his friends.Warning! Has: Suicidal thoughts, self-harm





	1. Chapter 1

Red laid back and looked over to his computer. He remembered Green telling him about blogging. "It's really fun." He said. "It also helps get your feelings out." Curious, Red got up and looked up blogs, he decided to settle with Tumblr. He quickly set up his username and password. It wasn't long before Red made his first post.

ICanLieAboutI  
**Nobody Understands!**  
No one understands me...I hate myself...I want to die...if I was gone tomorrow would anybody care? I hate my life...I just cut myself again...it was deeper than before but it stopped bleeding after a few minutes...

Red looked at the screen, it said he had a message. He clicked on the icon.

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
Hey! I understand what you're going through! I've been there. If you want to have someone to talk to then I'm here for you. Email me at PanGoku@hotmail.com!

Red blinked. _Did someone just email me? Did someone really just email me?_ Red quickly sent a reply.

ICanLieAboutI  
Thank you...sometimes I just feel like I'm so alone...email me at RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca. I really am glad that I have someone to talk to.

Red felt a small smile light up his face. _I'm feeling so much better now!_

ICanLieAboutI  
**I Feel Loved!**  
Oh geez, so many people are now following me. I feel so loved! Thank you all. I love you. Please feel free to ask me anything!

 **AndYouCantStopMeFromFallingApart asked you:**  
How does it feel when you cut yourself? Does it make you feel better? For me it makes me feel so much relief!

ICanLieAboutI  
I just feel like...I feel like...I feel like I'm still here, alive...still suffering...I feel like I have to make sure I'm still living or else I'll disappear...

 **SoManyFeels asked you:**  
When was the first time you started to cut? Why did you cut then?

ICanLieAboutI  
I was about 10. My rival was taunting me...I feel like nothing so I grabbed a piece of glass and sliced my skin...it felt good to me...

 **WhySoSerious asked you:**  
I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE DON'T CUT!!!

ICanLieAboutI  
Excuse me? I'm pretty sure we don't know each other. You barely know me. I don't think you could love me...

 **JustLikeARagingFire asked you:**  
Get your head in the game! Learn to talk rather than cut!

ICanLieAboutI  
What? I don't like to talk. I rather cut or blog.

 **JustLikeARagingFire asked you:**  
Then how about blog rather than cut?

ICanLieAboutI  
Maybe...I'm not too sure...I can try...

Red sighed and leaned back. This was a good start to his blogging days.


	2. Start Over

Red closed his eyes. He was getting tired. He was chatting with ReadyForMyDreams, it was so late now. It had to be at least 1:45 am.

To: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Hi.  
Hey, again ReadyForMyDreams! How about we chat tomorrow? I'm getting tired now...

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Hi.  
Okay, then ICanLieAboutI. I'll chat with you tomorrow. I'm sorry for keeping you up late.

Red shut down his laptop and crawled into his bed. He couldn't help but wonder who ReadyForMyDreams really was. Red finally managed to fall asleep.

There was a knock at the door. Red groaned and got up. "Give me a minute..." Red mumbled. Red opened the door and saw Green, his rival. "What do you want?" Red asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. "It's 4:00, you said you would meet me and Blue at 2:30," Green said. _4:00? Is it really that late?_ Red just stared at Green, unsure of what to say. "You never were much of a talker, I get that but you really should stick to your promises," Green said as he turned and left.

ICanLieAboutI  
**Stupid Idiot!**  
My stupid friend was being such a jerk! I'm sorry if I couldn't get myself up but I didn't promise anything! I said I would try and meet them! Really you suck Green! Go die in hell!

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
What's wrong? If Green's your friend then you shouldn't be yelling at him like that.

ICanLieAboutI  
Yeah, you're right. As always. But he really pissed me off!

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
I get that but that sometimes happens.

ICanLieAboutI  
You really can't understand...he's such a jerk to me...

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
Please, don't stay angry...talk to me...

ICanLieAboutI  
Fine...email me...

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
Subject: What's wrong?  
Come on...tell me what's wrong ICanLieAboutI!

To: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: What's wrong?  
My best friend and rival came to my door today. I said I would try to meet him and my other friend Blue today at 2:30. He came to my door at 4. He said that I should really stick to my promises! I didn't promise anything! He's so mean to me! He makes me want to cut...

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: What's wrong?  
Is he the rival who first made you cut?

To: PanGoku@hotmail.com  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: What's wrong?  
Yes...

Red quickly logged out of his email and went on Tumblr.

ICanLieAboutI  
**I'm Such A Shitty Friend**  
I can't believe I got so mad at Green...I hope he can forgive me...

Red smiled and shut down his laptop.


	3. Lies

**SoManyFeels asked:**  
Heeeyyyy!!! How you doing?????

ICanLieAboutI  
Um hey. I'm good.

 **AndYouCantStopMeFromFallingApart asked:**  
Why do you have to be so sad?

ICanLieAboutI  
Excuse me? Why do you have to be so annoying?!

 **WhySoSerious asked:**  
PLEASE!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAASSSSEEE STOP CUTTING!!

ICanLieAboutI  
Once again I would like to point out that we don't even know each other so therefore you cannot possibly love me.

 **JustLikeARagingFire asked:**  
Hey! You gonna come and show us some pictures of your cuts?

ICanLieAboutI  
I guess I could.

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked** :  
Hey~! You never did tell me what I could call you...I feel so unloved here... :/ You can call me Panny!

ICanLieAboutI  
Oh, I'm sorry. I just never thought it mattered Panny. You can call me whatever you would like. Call me...Suki...

Red sighed and looked at the screen. _Here I could be anyone I would like...I could..._ Red smiled as an idea hit him. _I could pretend to be someone else!_ Red quickly logged out and made a new account called: HopeForAll

HopeForAll  
**Hello everyone~!**  
Hi. My name is HopeForAll. You can call me Reddo. I hope that all of you will be having a good time... Please to all of you cutters out there, you're not alone and there are people who love you.

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked:**  
Hi Reddo!! My name is ReadyForMyDreams, you can call me Panny. My friend on here is named ICanLieAboutI. He cuts. Can you please help him? Email me at PanGoku@hotmail.com.

HopeForAll  
Your friend eh? I will try my best to try and help him.

Red smiled.  _I can live a lie..._


	4. Words That Cut Deep

Red stared at the ground. "YOU'RE JUST SO STUPID!! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Green yelled. Red stayed silent. "WHY WON'T YOU GET LOST?!" Green screamed as he glared at Red. Red closed his eyes. "Green....you don't have to yell at him..." Blue said. Red opened his eyes and looked at his friend. _Blue...she's always so nice..._ "GET OUT OF HERE RED!! NO ONE LIKES YOU!! NO ONE WANTS YOU!! NO ONE NEEDS YOU!!" Green screamed.

Red curled up into a ball. He had just run all the way home. Tears streamed down his face. _Why does he have to be so mean?!_ Red sobbed softly as he tried to let all the feelings out. _I'm so unloved...no one wants me...no one needs me...no one would care if I died..._ Red sat up and looked around the room, he found what he was looking for. The steak knife he kept in his room just in case he ever needed it. Red picked it up and held it to his wrist. _No one wants me..._ Red sliced downwards at his wrist. _No one needs me around..._ Red twisted it in. _No one likes me..._ Red cut in a zigzag line along the vain. Red smiled as the blood poured out. _No one will ever care..._

Red heard the door open but he didn't care. "Red, are you here?" Blue asked. She peered around the house of her old friend. The walls were covered in writing, mostly about death, blood and destruction. Blue was saddened by this display. "Red are you here?" Blue asked again.  
Red just laid on the ground, not caring that Blue was in his house. The footsteps grew closer. Red heard the doorknob turn and the door opened. "RED!!!" Blue screamed. Red's wrist was slit and there was blood all over Red and the floor. "Oh my god Red! What did you do?! What did you do?!" Blue screamed as she grabbed Red's wrist.

Red sat up. He was in the hospital. _How did I get here?_ Red frowned. "Good morning sleepy head!" Came a cheerful voice, Red could tell that there was still sadness in the voice. Red looked over and saw his mother. "M-mom?" Red choked out. "Oh, my baby...how could you do this to me?" She asked. "Mother, please forgive me....I'm so sorry..." Red said.

Red typed on the computer.

ICanLieAboutI  
**I'm Alive**  
I'm stuck in the hospital...I tried to kill myself but my best friend Blue found me. She must have called 911 or something. My mom is in the room with me...I hate the fact that Blue found me...

Red sighed and looked out the window.


	5. Re-Start

**ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
Hey Reddo! How are you? Can you please talk to ICanLieAboutI?

HopeForAll  
I guess I could. Did something happen?

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
He tried to kill himself...

HopeForAll  
I wish not to get involved...

Red sighed and looked at his screen. This was much too hard for him now. Red opened up Google Chrome. He logged in.

ICanLieAboutI  
**I'm Used To Being Alone**  
Don't bother to try and save me... I'm not worth it...

 **SoManyFeels asked you:**  
Is something wrong baby?

 **JustLikeARagingFire asked you:**  
Are you going to cry?

 **WhySoSerious asked you:**  
Red... Don't do this!!!

 **AndYouCantStopMeFromFallingApart asked you:**  
Don't ever give up hope!!

 **Golden-Eyed-Breeder asked you:**  
Red! Don't you ever dare fucking scare us like that again! That wasn't cool.

 **ICanCatchThemAll asked you:**  
Red! We heard the news! Don't ever do that!

 **IHateWeaklings asked you:**  
Stupid. You're so stupid Red. Don't give in... Weakling...

 **Anonymous asked you:**  
We all miss you, man.

 **Anonymous asked you:**  
Do you hate us is that why you did that?

Red looked at his inbox, so many questions were there. It seemed that somehow one of his friends had found out about his blog and told his other friends and fellow dexholders what had taken place. Red just stared at the screen blankly, he could easily see which was Silver, Crystal and Gold, but the others... The others... He was unsure of the others.

ICanLieAboutI  
**Who are you?**  
I'm so sorry... I can't answer all these questions... Please tell me your real names by sending me asks... I can tell who some of you are but others... I'm not too sure of.

A few minutes later Red's ask box was filled with replies. _This will be interesting..._


	6. Tears Of An Angel

**ICanCatchThemAll asked you:**  
Hey Red! It's me, Crystal!

 **Golden-Eyed-Breeder asked you:**  
Yo! This is Gold!

 **IHateWeaklings asked you:**  
It's me Silver.

 **JustLikeARagingFire asked you:**  
This is Ruby! Bet you didn't see that coming!

 **SoManyFeels asked you:**  
Hey Red. It's me Blue.

 **WhySoSerious asked you:**  
Hey! This is Platinum!

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
Hiya. My real name? Do you want my real name?

 **AndYouCantStopMeFromFallingApart asked you:**  
Yo. My name is Lucy.

 **FoodIsAmazing asked you:**  
Hey Red! It's me, Diamond! I just recently joined and I want you to understand that you shouldn't do this.

 **JokesAndSeriousness asked you:**  
Red! What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this???? Oh, by the way, this is Pearl.

 **DontFixMeImNotBroken asked you:**  
Hey Red. You don't need to know my name at all... Just understand that I have been watching you for a while... I know where you live... I know each and every one of your friends and what they do. Trust me, I will hurt them if you don't do what I ask you to.

Red blinked. He had to answer some of this questions.

 **ReadyForMyDreams asked you:**  
Hiya. My real name? Do you want my real name?

ICanLieAboutI  
Your real name is fine or you can just stay with me calling you Panny.

 **FoodIsAmazing asked you:**  
Hey Red! It's me, Diamond! I just recently joined and I want you to understand that you shouldn't do this.

ICanLieAboutI  
You just don't understand Diamond...

 **JokesAndSeriousness asked you:**  
Red! What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this???? Oh, by the way, this is Pearl.

ICanLieAboutI  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? Life is what is wrong. I can't understand why you guys don't get it!

Red stopped and started at the ask from DontFixMeImNotBroken. He had no idea how to reply to that. Suddenly a chat showed up on Red's screen.

 **DontNeedToBeFixed** :Red...  
Red...  
Hey Red...  
I know what you're doing right now.  
Answer me!  
Red...?  
Red...?  
Are you there?

Red recognized it as a website he had gone on to chat with people before. How this person got his account info was a mystery to Red.

 **TearsOfAnAngel** : Are you that person from Tumblr?  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : Finally you answered me!  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Answer my question.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : Yes.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : How did you find this account?  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : I already told you.  
I've been watching you for a while.  
Don't be scared.  
I won't hurt you...  
Just yet...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : What do you mean by that?  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : You'll see...  
I'll start with your friends!  
Then go on to your family!  
Then I will take your Pokemon!  
You will suffer!  
Suffer!  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?!  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : It doesn't matter Red...  
I've been watching you...  
You've been a bad boy...  
You need to be punished...  
Get ready...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : I'm going to report you!  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** **left the chat.**

Red's chat opened again.

 **EverybodysFool** : Hey Red!  
How are you doing?  
I'm so sorry about Tumblr...

Red smiled, at least he knew who this was.

 **TearsOfAnAngel** : It's okay Blue. Don't worry about it.  
**EverybodysFool** : Have you heard from Green lately?  
He hasn't been on chat in a while.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : No I haven't...  
So sorry Blue...  
Anyways  
How are you?  
**EverybodysFool** : I'm good.  
What are you up to?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : I'm just mainly chatting with you and my friend from Tumblr.  
**EverybodysFool** : Oh? A new friend?  
Are they nice?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Yeah...  
She's very nice.  
**LastToKnow joined the chat.**  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Hey Green!  
**LastToKnow left the chat.  
LastToKnow joined the chat.  
LastToKnow**: Sorry...  
My internet is acting up.  
**EverybodysFool** : It's okay Green!  
We were just talking about you!  
**LastToKnow** : I noticed.  
What are you up to Red?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : I'm chatting, that's about it.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed joined the chat.  
EverybodysFool**: Who's that?  
Do we know you?  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : Blue...  
Green...  
Red is going to be punished...  
You will suffer along with him...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Just ignore him, guys.  
He has been bugging me.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : If I were you I'd run away...  
And stay far away from Red...  
**LastToKnow** : Excuse me?  
I'm going to report you.  
And you will be banned.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : Try it Green...  
It won't work...  
I'll just take someone else account...  
**EverybodysFool** : What does that even mean?  
**YourCall joined the chat.  
YourCall**: What is going on here?  
**DontNeedToBeFixed left the chat.**  
**LastToKnow** : Don't worry about it Gold.  
**EverybodysFool** : I have to get off...  
Bedtime for me~  
**EverybodysFool left the chat.**  
**YourCall** : Okay then Green!  
Darn it! I'll be right back!  
Mom's calling me.  
**YourCall left the chat.**  
**LastToKnow** : Red...?  
You still there...?  
Or did you fall asleep again?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : I'm still here Green.  
What is it?  
**LastToKnow** : I have to tell you something Red...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : What is it Green?  
**LastToKnow left the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack joined the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack**: Hey Red!  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Hey Yellow.  
**FallingInTheBlack** : TearsOfAnAngel.tumblr.com  
**FallingInTheBlack has left the chat.**

Red clicked the link. It took him to a Tumblr account. The Tumblr account had pictures of Red and Green together. Red frowned. Why did Yellow send him this link? Red noticed an ask that was answered by this user.

 **SoManyFeels asked you:**  
Red is that you?

TearsOfAnAngel  
Yes, it is me Blue. What do you want? Do you want me to post pictures of you showing what a jerk you are? Or this about your crush on me? I don't like you. You're way too ugly for me. Go away don't talk to me. Oh, and by the way Blue, there is no need to stalk me on Tumblr and Facebook and Twitter. There is no fucking need Blue. So go and fuck off. Oh and I think I should remind you, I never have stolen anything before but you have stolen and scammed many people! Good day.

Red's eyes widened. Someone had stolen his chat account's name. Red scrolled down and saw more asks.

 **WhySoSerious asked you:**  
Red? Why are you being so rude?

TearsOfAnAngel  
Why are you being so whiny and bitchy? Go fuck off and let me fucking try and kill myself. Leave me alone while I slit my wrists and hope to die!

Tears filled Red's eyes. "No... This can't be happening..."


	7. Saying Goodbye To Green

A chat appeared on Red's screen.

 **DontNeedToBeFixed** : Hey Red!  
What's the matter?  
Scared?  
Mad?  
Sad?  
Suicidal?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Go away.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : So funny Red...  
Do you know who I have my eyes set on?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : I have no idea.  
But I have a feeling you're going to tell me.  
**DontNeedToBeFixed** : Green.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Stop.  
Don't...  
**DontNeedToBeFixed left the chat.**

Red stared at his screen. He had no idea what to do. Another chat appeared on Red's screen.

 **LastToKnow** : Red...  
I have to tell you something...  
Please don't be mad at me...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : What is it Green?  
**LastToKnow** : I'm leaving...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : You're leaving...?  
What do you mean by that?  
**LastToKnow** : I'm moving away...  
To another region...  
**EverybodysFool joined the chat.  
YourCall joined the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack joined the chat.  
NeverBeTheSame joined the chat.  
YourCall**: WHAT?!  
**NeverBeTheSame** : I come on to this?!  
**FallingInTheBlack** : What is going on?  
**WhosWatchingMe joined the chat.  
WhosWatchingMe**: ... ... ... ... ...  
**EverybodysFool** : Green...  
**LastToKnow** : This is goodbye, everyone...  
I loved you...  
**LastToKnow left the chat.**  
**YourCall** : COME BACK!!!  
**EverybodysFool** : GREEN!!!  
**WhosWatchingMe** : NO!!!  
**NeverBeTheSame** : DON'T!!  
**FallingInTheBlack** : THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : ... ... ...  
**EverybodysFool** : Red?  
You okay?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : ... ... ...  
**NeverBeTheSame** : Well...  
I'm out.  
**NeverBeTheSame left the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack**: Same here.  
**FallingInTheBlack left the chat.  
WhosWatchingMe left the chat.**  
**EverybodysFool** : Great...  
Red why won't you answer?  
Red?  
Red?  
Are you still up?  
You know what?  
I give up.  
**EverybodysFool left the chat.  
YourCall**: I understand that Green was your friend...  
And rival...  
I don't know what I would do if I lost Silver...  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : ... ... ...  
**YourCall** : Message me on Tumblr if you want to...  
Or I could message you on Tumblr.  
Or I could message you using MSN.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : ... ... ...  
I would like that...  
... ... ...

 **Golden-Eyed-Breeder asked you:**  
Hiya Red. Tell me what you want. Unless you wish to speak via email. Either way, I'm here for you.

ICanLieAboutI  
I just feel so upset. I can't understand why Green is leaving. He's my best friend and I understand that I do resent him a bit but I still do care for him a lot. I don't want to lose him.

Golden-Eyed-Breeder replied to your post: Don't worry about it Red. Everything will work out.

|Golden-Eyed-Breeder replied to your post: Don't worry about it Red. Everything will work out.

Gold you don't understand. I sometimes feel like I need Green to find meaning in my life. Without him I'm nothing.

Golden-Eyed-Breeder reblogged your post and added: So? And? Even if I lost Silver I would freak out. But I'd get over it with it...

|ICanLieAboutI  
|Golden-Eyed-Breeder replied to your post: Don't worry about it Red. Everything will work out.  
|Gold you don't understand. I sometimes feel like I need Green to find meaning in my life. Without him I'm nothing.

So? And? If I lost Silver I would freak out. But I'd get over it with time. I'd cry to Crystal and maybe even mope around for a few days before finally letting it go. I'd maybe even decide to stop training with my partners. Either way, I would get over it and move on with my life. You need to move on with your life Red. Get over yourself, get over Green.

Red let out a low growl. Gold just didn't understand. It wasn't as easy as that. Getting over Green wouldn't be possible. Tumblr was too open. Email was much easier.

To: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: You Just Don't Get It  
You're an idiot. I'm so disappointed with you. I thought that you of all people would understand me and my problems at the moment. I'm angry with Green yet I love him. You're in love with Silver it's plain to see you, idiot. Just understand that I cannot get over Green so easily.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
W-what?! What the hell are you saying?! I'm not in love with Silver!! He's my rival and nothing more. Red-Senpai you must be confused. Now anyway, back to what matters. You have to get over Green. It's not that hard. Just get busy with other things and don't bother to even explain shit unless you need to. Or I could just hang out with you until you feel better. It's your choice Red.

To: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
Say what you want to say. I can read your face easily. You like him. Don't bother denying it. Just go for it and I'm sure it'll be fine. Silver does care about you. What's this? You'd be willing to hang out with me? Now I don't think you should do that Gold. I'm much too depressing to be around. I just do not understand how Green can stand me. You just wouldn't be much help.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
I don't like him! Don't say that! Silver doesn't care about anyone but himself and Blue. He's just so stuck up and annoying. but still a great rival. Of course, I'd hang out with you. You're my Senpai! I'd do anything to help you out. I don't care if you're depressing. Everyone has a side to them that they don't want others to see.

To: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
Don't deny your feelings. If you leave it be for too long it will be too late before long. Just go for it. I may be your Senpai but I'm not that good. What would you know about people's secret sides? Do you have one yourself?

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
Ugh. Stop being so stupid. Of course, I know about people's secret sides. It's not that hard to understand that. How else do people like Silver evolve their Pokemon? Do I have my own secret side? Why does that matter? It's for me to know and for you to find out~

To: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
Stop being so retarded Gold. It's not nice. Maybe I don't want to find out. Maybe I just want to know if you're like me. How people like Silver evolve their Pokemon is their business. Don't stick your nose in places you shouldn't. Just get over it and do something else.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
You really aren't the boss of me. So you can't tell me what to do Senpai. It was fun while it lasted. Just do what you think is right. No one can tell you otherwise. What you do is your own business if it helps you then no one should stop you. Just understand that suicide isn't the answer. It just makes other people worried about you and stuff. Don't go down that dark road. Go where it's much better, stay with friends and don't ever look back. In the end, you will do just fine. Everything will be alright. Now I have to go. Mom's calling me again.

To: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
... ... ... Okay then... Have fun... I never really expected you do say such deep things. I understand that you know what it is like. But maybe you should take your own advice. Not that I'm saying you need to move on with your life. I think you are very smart for an annoying kid. Your mom is always calling you when the chat gets good. Talk to you later Gold.

Red sighed and shut down his computer. He stared out the window and sighed. Gold had been down a dark path before, his own rival had left and he couldn't handle it. Yet still, the youth was denying his feelings and pretending that everything was fine. A mask. That's what the two Dexholders had in common. They both wore masks when they were with others.


	8. The Sorrow Returns

Red sighed and booted up his laptop. Maybe Gold had replied. Instead, Red was greeted with an email from a sender he knew, or at least he thought he knew.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Hiya  
Hi Red. I know it's been a while since I've emailed you but I thought I should. In case you have forgotten this is Green! I wanted to ask you how you have been and what is up but then I decided to ask you something else. Why? Why did you do it? Why did you blame me for everything? Why are you such an asshole? And mainly; What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit from you?! We're rivals and I hate your guts! I hope you die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!

To: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Hiya  
Huh? Green? What are you saying? I'm really confused. What are you talking about? I don't know what to say. What the hell is going on? Green... Don't say such things.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Hiya  
I'm sick of you. Seriously. What is the hell up with the second email account? Why are you sending everyone hate from it? I thought... You even asked me questions which I answered truthfully. And I thought you'd feel the same way. Well. I was completely wrong. You really must hate me so much. Stop it, please. Don't talk to me anymore.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: ThiefFromKanto@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Asshole  
What the fuck is your problem Red?! What give you the right to insult us?! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER FROM YOUR OTHER ACCOUNT?! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING DOING THIS TO US?!

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: CatchEmAll@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Are you alright?  
Red are you fine? Or are you sick? I want to make sure that you're alright. I mean... It's so unlike you to be so mean and rude to us. Are you upset about Green leaving? Because I can understand if you are but just understand that it isn't right to insult the rest of us because you're feeling bad.

Messages upon messages were sent to Red from his friends. Only time would tell when he could speak with all of them. Opening his chat he sent out an invitation to join him in the chat room. It was only a few minutes before the others joined him.

 **EverybodysFool joined the chat.  
YourCall joined the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack joined the chat.  
NeverBeTheSame joined the chat.**  
**WhosWatchingMe joined the chat.  
YoureJustLikeMe joined the chat.  
TheDeadCantTalk joined the chat.  
IfYoureSickOfIt joined the chat.  
SoakMyHeart joined the chat.  
YoureHotThenYoureCold joined the chat.  
IDontCareSoWhyPretend joined the chat.  
LastToKnow joined the chat.**  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Hey guys.  
What's up?  
**TheDeadCantTalk** : You're a jerk.  
We hate you.  
**SoakMyHeart** : You've changed Red.  
What's wrong with you?  
Tell us.  
**IDontCareSoWhyPretend** : Yes.  
Tell us.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : That wasn't me!  
I swear!  
I would never insult you guys!  
**YourCall** : Bullshit!  
I call bullshit!  
You've done so many things wrong!  
Want me to list them all?  
Want me to?  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Gold?  
What are you talking about?  
**WhosWatchingMe** : ????  
**NeverBeTheSame** : ???  
**YourCall has changed their username to LiarGoDie.  
TearsOfAnAngel**: Gold?  
What's going on?  
**LiarGoDie has left the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack**: What was that all about?  
**WhosWatchingMe** : No idea.  
I'm leaving.  
**EverybodysFool** : Same.  
**EverybodysFool left the chat.  
FallingInTheBlack has left the chat.  
LastToKnow left the chat.**  
**WhosWatchingMe left the chat.**  
**YoureJustLikeMe left the chat.  
TheDeadCantTalk left the chat.  
IfYoureSickOfIt left the chat.  
SoakMyHeart left the chat.  
YoureHotThenYoureCold left the chat.  
IDontCareSoWhyPretend left the chat.  
NeverBeTheSame**: I'll check on Gold.  
**NeverBeTheSame left the chat.**

What was Red to do now? That chat failed so bad. What was wrong with Gold anyway? Why had he done such a thing? Red opened his email and found a message waiting for him. Seeing it was from Gold Red eagerly opened it. What was waiting for Red was a surprise.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: GoldIsAmazing101@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: You Just Don't Get It  
I hope you had fun while you could. Just understand that I'm starting to get to your friends. Who knows who will be next. Maybe that girl who is coming over to check on this young one with me. It doesn't matter either way. I will get what I want no matter what! So Red, will you give up yet?

Red's blood turned cold. Gold had been caught by that evil person? Why? What had Gold done to deserve this? Red was furious and wanted this to end, warning Crystal was probably the right way to go. Red quickly decided to do the unthinkable. He decided to call Green.

"What do you want this time Red?" Came the Green's voice the moment that he picked up. It was hard to deal with. Red took a deep breath before saying anything. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. Green. You have to help me!" Red pleaded. "No. Sorry. But you made this mess so you have to get yourself out of it." Green said before hanging up. Red felt his heart stop. Usually, Green wouldn't think much about helping Red but was always up to give him advice. This sucked.

Waiting to hear the news was horrible, Red hadn't been able to get a hold of Crystal. Hours had passed since Red had called Green. This was really stressful for him. Red started to tap his fingers on his desk. The waiting was the worst part. Finally, a message popped up. Red quickly opened it.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: CatchEmAll@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Gold  
Hey Red! I'm so sorry for bugging you. I mean you didn't even answer my other message I sent you. So sorry! Anyways... I got some bad news. I mean I don't want to bug you with it but if you want to know I'll tell you. Get back to me ASAP!

To: CatchEmAll@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Gold  
Crystal! Finally! I tried to call you and you didn't pick up... I thought you were ignoring me... :/  
Anyway, so sorry for not replying to your other message. Everyone was emailing me and I couldn't keep up with it. Do you have bad news? What is it? Please tell me.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: CatchEmAll@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Gold  
I went to check on Gold and I couldn't find him. His mom wasn't home at all and his room was a mess! Even more so than usual. I don't know what happened but there was some blood on the floor. As far as I know, Gold's been taken. What should we do?? And sorry for not answering my phone. I lost it. ^^;

To: CatchEmAll@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Gold  
Taken? Gold's been taken? That's bad. I'll message the others. Give me a minute!

To: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca (Green), ThiefFromKanto@hotmail.ca (Silver), StolenLove@hotmail.ca (Blue), NotAFighter@hotmail.ca (Ruby), TrainerSoStrong@hotmail.ca (Sapphire), CalmerState@hotmail.ca (Emerald), RunBackToMe@hotmail.ca (Platinum), FoodAndJokes@hotmail.ca (Diamond), AreYouSerious@hotmail.ca (Pearl)  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: IMPORTANT!!! GET BACK TO ME ASAP!!  
Hey guys. I'm sorry for having to do this but we have to hurry. Gold has been taken! There was blood on the floor of his room! Someone sent me a message from his account! We have to do something!

To: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca (Green), ThiefFromKanto@hotmail.ca (Silver), StolenLove@hotmail.ca (Blue), NotAFighter@hotmail.ca (Ruby), TrainerSoStrong@hotmail.ca (Sapphire), CalmerState@hotmail.ca (Emerald), RunBackToMe@hotmail.ca (Platinum), FoodAndJokes@hotmail.ca (Diamond), RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca (Red)  
From: AreYouSerious@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: IMPORTANT!!! GET BACK TO ME ASAP!!  
ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! GOLD CAN'T BE GONE!!

The messages soon started to pile up and Red shut down his laptop. Most of the messages had accused Red of lying while others questioned how Red knew. The fact that Green and Silver didn't answer worried Red. Green was pretty close to Gold in a strange sort of way and Silver adored his rival. Getting up from his desk Red glanced around his room before heading to his bed. _No one cares..._ Red lifted up the pillow and grabbed the knife that was underneath it. _No one believes..._ Tears filled Red's eyes before he started to cut.


	9. The Truth?!

Red was tired, really tired. He didn't want to get out of bed. But the screaming woke him up. "OH MY GOD RED!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! RED!!" The voice screamed. Red lazily opened one of his eyes to come face to face with Gold.

Bolting up, Red jumped out of bed and stared at Gold. "Where the hell were you?!" Red hissed. Gold just sighed. "I got hurt. I got kidnapped. That's 'bout it. Why do you care so much?!" Gold hissed before grabbing Red's arm. "Why the fuck did you do this?!" Red just stared at Gold, he felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. No words came out of his mouth. "Red... Why the fuck did you do this?" Gold asked again, in a softer tone. Red just shrugged his shoulders as he felt the tears sting his eyes. "You didn't have to Red... I'll always be there for you..."

"And where the hell were you?" Silver asked as he glared at Gold. "I was fucking kidnapped!" Gold shouted as he turned away. He was sick of the questions, Red was off to the side staring out the window. "You're a fucking idiot! Why didn't you contact one of us?! We thought you were dead!" Silver yelled back. "Guys... I think you should be quieter. We don't want to get kicked out." Blue said softly. The two boys glared at each other before becoming quiet. "You have to tell us what happened," Ruby said. "Yea! If ya tell us what the heck happened then we can figure out what to do to prevent it from happenin' again!" Sapphire exclaimed.  
Gold had spent a few minutes explaining what he could remember, he had said that he didn't see his attacker at all and really didn't remember much except for pain. What Gold told the others just made more questions than answers. "So why did that person take _you_?" Emerald asked. "It must have been part of a bigger plan. Maybe the person knew that Gold and Red had been talking. Think about it, they were chatting on Tumblr before switching to email." Pearl pointed out. "I already told you I don't know why I was taken or for what purpose." Gold said with a sigh. Nothing seemed to be making any sense. "If you're hurt then maybe you should go to the hospital." Platinum said. "Hey! That's right! Go to the hospital Gold and get yourself checked out! Maybe the attacker left some clues!" Crystal said. Gold's eyes narrowed quickly. "No. I can't." Gold whispered. "Huh? What do you mean?" Blue asked confused. "B-because! T-they said that they'd hurt me if I we-went to get checked out!" Gold exclaimed with a frightened expression on his face.

Red had hurried and logged onto Tumblr. There was a question in his ask box as expected.

 **DontFixMeImNotBroken asked you:**  
Hey Red. I see that the brat escaped from me. Hmm... What can I do now? How can I torture you now? Oh, I know. I'll get rid of Green. Sending him away and making him hate you was so much fun. Now let's finish the task. 

Red just stared at the message, his jaw clenched. This was starting to get really annoying. He quickly went out of his ask box and went to check out what everyone was up to. Just as he was about to log out he saw that he had another message in his ask box.

 **StrongMindWeakHeart asked you:**  
Hey Red. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I kind of overacted. I'm going to come over and visit you soon. I promise. Maybe then we can clear everything up. This is Green btw.

Red didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was just great. He didn't need another thing to appear but then something else did appear. Once again the chat opened up.

 **FallingInTheBlack** : Hey Red!  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : Hey Yellow.  
**FallingInTheBlack** : Hey.  
I need to tell you something.  
**TearsOfAnAngel** : What is it?  
**FallingInTheBlack** : Go here.  
www.thenextvictim.org  
**FallingInTheBlack has left the chat.**

Red was curious yet scared of the URL. He wasn't sure what to expect at all but when he finally worked up the courage to click it he was shocked by what he saw. The main page showed bios and pictures of people close to him. Each had a status and location next to their names. Surprisingly for Gold, it had said:  
Status: First Strike  
Location: Lavender Town  
Red just stared at it. He faintly remembered that Gold had announced earlier that he had to go to Lavender Town with his mother. How did this person know this? Red looked at the whole site and was disgusted by it. The person seemed to be keeping tabs on each and every one of his friends. There was one thing that interested Red. The fact that the website had added some aliases that he hadn't heard his friends use before. He wrote down the aliases and decided to check them out in the morning. Red shut down his computer and crawled into bed. Hopefully, he would figure it out soon.


	10. Finding Hibiki

The next morning Red got up and typed the name Hibiki into the search engine. He was surprised to see over 5,500,000 results. Red sighed and minimized his window before grabbing his bag. It's probably easier to ask Gold himself about this 'Hibiki' persona.

Red knocked on Blue's door. Red heard the familiar voice telling him to wait. Gold would have to wait, Blue was closer to it would be easier to ask her about her 'Green' persona. Blue opened the door and smiled. "It's nice to see you Red. Is there something you want?" Blue asked. "I just want to ask you a question about... Um, your alias. Um. On this site that Yellow showed me... It said that your alias is 'Green'. I just wanted to understand more." Red answered. Blue looked surprised and let Red in.  
"I've had this Green persona for a while. People used to think that my eyes looked green so that's what they called me. I only use it sometimes. It's more of a past thing." Blue explained as she sighed. "I have no idea how that person put that together." Red just nodded his head. "I just wanted to make some things. Some people have aliases and I feel the need to go and check it out. Thank you for your time." Red said as he got up and left.

Red walked out and saw Yellow. "Hey Red!" Yellow called out. "Hey Yellow thanks for showing me that site," Red said with a smile. "Aah...? It was nothing. D-did you see anything bad...?" Yellow asked as a blush covered her face. "Well, I saw who the person was going to strike in order. Oh, and I saw that you have an alias." Red said. Yellow just smiled. "That was back from when I was looking for you. Blue told me not to give my real name." Yellow explained.

The next nearest person with an alias was Crystal in Viridian City. Red hurried to go and check it out. The whole time Red walked there he was just nervous. Upon arriving in the City Red immediately saw Crystal. "Hey Red!" Crystal called out. Red smiled and waved. Crystal came over and started to chat. It was a few minutes later that Red asked the question.  
"How did you find out my alias?" Crystal asked in a hushed voice. "Yellow linked me to a site and it has a whole bunch of information on us," Red explained. "I haven't used it in a while. I'm serious. When I was younger... I went by 'Crys' but everyone thought it was 'Kris', like with a 'K'. So I started going as someone named 'Kris'. I swear that I haven't used it in ages!" Crystal exclaimed. Red just nodded his head and thanked Crystal for her time.

The next person on the list was Platinum, who happened to be in Pewter City. Red wasn't too excited to be travelling through Viridian Forest but tried his best to hide it. Upon exiting the forest and entering the city he spotted Platinum about to enter the museum. Red called out her name and hurried over.  
"Good day Red. To what do I owe the pleasure to see you?" Platinum asked with a smile. Red just frowned slightly. "I need to ask you a question." He answered. "A question? Oh well very well. You may ask me a question." Platinum said warmly. "I need to know about your alias, 'Platina'," Red said sternly. Platinum explained the alias and soon Red was on his way again. There were two people left to talk to and one was on their way to Kanto!

Lavender Town was the next place Red had to go to. Gold was there but so was Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire. If any of the others stopped to talk to him then he'd probably lose his chance to talk to Gold. Red sighed as he climbed on Aero and flew there.  
As soon as Red got there he felt that something was wrong. The town was eerie silent and no one was out. It was strange to Red since Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were here. Those three often were loud when together. Gold was probably in the Tower, so Red headed there. As soon as Red entered there was chaos.

There was screaming and lots of blood. Red felt sick. He could only make out a few words but he knew who was screaming. "Sapphire?!" Red called out. There was a choked answer. "He's dead! He's dead! I can't believe it!" Sapphire yelled back. "Who's dead? Who's dead?!" Red yelled. "Ruby! Ruby's dead!" Came the answer from Emerald.


	11. Child's Play

Red was just shocked. How could this have happened? Red felt numb now. His friend... What had the other called him? Oh yes. Child's Play. Why? Why had this happened?! Red felt so frustrated. He wanted to scream but didn't. Tears started to stream down his face. He had no idea that the person who had killed Ruby was watching him with glee...

ICanLieAboutI  
**So confused**  
Someone has been targeting me and my friends. They attacked one of my close friends and killed another. I'm worried about what to do. I'm tempted to cut, I feel that calling the police wouldn't help. I really don't know what to do.

Red stared at his post before closing his laptop. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. The funeral for Ruby was to be held in Johto within the next few days. Red still couldn't believe it. This was just so shocking. Why would anybody do such a thing? He had to figure this out! Red knew he had to contact Gold and figure out all of this. Yet it was hard.

"So you're calling me to ask about an alias I use? Really? That's stupid." Gold said with annoyance in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to contact you. I'm a bit scared to use email." Red answered, now feeling bad for calling Gold. "Well... It's okay. Y'know, that alias, I haven't used it in years. It was only when I was younger. I pretended to be someone else, someone way cooler. That's it. But I'm much cooler now!" Gold said cheerfully. "Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Are you going to Ruby's funeral?" Red asked. "Probably. But things might come up."

With that out of the way, it left Red with lots of time to figure out how to protect Green. But it wasn't like it was going to be easy. So far Red had received taunting emails. It really hurt to know that someone was taking pride in killing his friend. Red knew it wouldn't be long until Green arrived. He was surprised to see an email from Green in his inbox.

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Info  
So I just got word that Ruby was murdered, is that true? I mean how is that possible?! Who would do such a thing?! When is the funeral? I'd like to go. I'll be arriving in a few short hours. I can't wait to see you again. I honestly missed everyone. It's not like it's weird for someone to move away and miss their old friends. I'll be heading straight to your house as soon as I arrive so you better be there!

To: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
From: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Info  
Yes, it's true that Ruby died. It has really upset me. He was younger than us, our Junior and yet now he's gone. Sapphire and Emerald are pretty messed up. After all, they were a trio. The funeral is going to be two days from now. I guess it'll be nice to see you there. I can't wait to see you too! I honestly would be a bit upset if you didn't miss us! I don't think it's the best for you to come straight to my house, maybe I can meet you at the station? Hope to get a reply from you soon!

To: RedIsMyMaster@hotmail.ca  
From: InterestingWaysToTrain@hotmail.ca  
Subject: Re: Info  
Man, that sucks. I don't understand it at all. Why kill a kid? It's horrid and wrong. I bet Sapphire and Emerald would be messed up. If I lost you, Blue or Yellow I'd be totally devastated. It's weird how it'll be nice to see me at a funeral but I guess it's actually true in a sense. I can definitely make it in time. You don't want me to come to your house? Fine. I'll meet you at the station. I'll be arriving in about an hour! See you then. Don't be late.


End file.
